The Major's Mate
by MollyE.13
Summary: At twelve years old, Katherine Baker meets her Mate, Major Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen. Join Katherine as she finds out what it's like to be the Mate of the most feared vampire in history. Please give this story a chance. I promise it is better than it looks.
1. Prologue (Saturday, May 11, 2013)

**Okay, I had this idea running through my head for awhile and wanted to see what people thought of it. This mostly started out with me wishing that this would happen to me. I hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry that it's not Jasper/Bella, but I thought the storyline would be better if Edward and Bella were already a couple and Bella actually wrote Twilight. You'll see what I mean later. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think, because I'm actually really excited about this story. If you haven't all ready, please check out my other two stories, Mated to the Cullen Boys and Loving the Three Kings. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own the characters that are not mentioned in Twilight. **

* * *

The Major's Mate

Prologue

(Saturday, May 11, 2013)

When I was twelve, I found out vampires existed and that I was the destined Mate of one of them. Imagine my surprise at not only finding a stranger in my house and that vampires existed, but that I was the Mate of the most feared vampire in history; Major Jasper Whitlock-Cullen.

_I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me before taking a deep breath and grabbing the large steak knife resting on the bathroom counter. Today, at thirteen years old, was the first time I had ever been home alone, and I was terrified by the thought that I could easily get kidnapped or murdered at any moment without anyone knowing until they got home. With that fear in mind, I was prepared to do anything to keep those two things from happening to me, even if I did have to stab someone, something I was hoping and praying wouldn't have to happen. It probably wasn't the safest idea, carrying around a large knife while I was still wet, but I figured that I would take my chances if it meant that someone else wasn't going to kill me._

_I slowly opened the bathroom door, the cold air rushing in feeling nice against my overheated skin, and gripped the towel tighter in one hand and the knife in the other. I walked down the short hallway, peeking inside my parent's bedroom and the pantry to make sure no one was there, and after what seemed like forever reached the living room. I glanced around, making sure all the doors were still locked before eyeing the room one more time and turning to walk into the kitchen._

_ "__Not that I'm disliking the view or anything darling, but why are you carrying around a steak knife," a voice said from behind me. I screamed so loudly that I was surprised the windows hadn't shattered and, without looking back, sprinted through the kitchen, the family room, down a short hallway, and into my little brothers room. I had earlier concluded that if anything happened, this, or the bathroom I was just in would be the safest places for me; both had a lock on the door, unlike my room, and a window that would be big enough for me to climb out of and escape._

_After I had locked the door and was trying to catch my breath, I realized that in my hurry I had dropped both my towel and the knife. _So much for being prepared to stab someone. _I cursed under my breath and ran to my little brother's dresser, throwing on his boxers; a large shirt and stretchy shorts that I knew would fit me. It was gross, of course, but it was better than running around the neighborhood naked. I didn't hear footsteps, so I prayed that the man with the really amazing southern accent had decided that since I hadn't seen him I was no threat and was just stealing every valuable thing we owned. I didn't care what he took as long as I got to live. I slowly unlocked the window and pushed it up, hoping it was quiet enough that he wouldn't hear and then kneeled on his dresser so that I could break through the black screen, the last thing that was separating me from my freedom._

_I had just pushed at the screen, not quite breaking it, when I was grabbed by my waist and carried over someone's shoulder out of the room. I broke down sobbing, knowing that I was going to die, or get raped, or get raped and then die, or locked in a small shed in someone's backyard for 10 years while someone violated and tortured me and I would never see the sun again. _

_ "__Please, don't rape me first. Please, make it quick when you kill me. Maybe snap my neck or cut my throat. Please, do it in some way that isn't too blood, my parents shouldn't have to see my tortured body and it would scar my brother for life. Can I write them a note, just telling them that I love them and that they were the best family I could have asked for and telling them that I wasn't going to suffer? Please?" I said, still sobbing into this guys' back. If I was going to die, I wanted my parents to know that I was going to be alright and in heaven. I was placed gently on the couch and I curled myself in a small ball._

_ "__I'm not going to kill you, sweetheart; I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe this wasn't the best way to do so, but it's too late for any change to take place now," the man said with a sigh. I continued to cry, I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to still die in the end, "Can you tell me your name?" I shook my head, "Please sweetheart, it's just a name."_

_ "__Katherine," I told him quietly. I supposed that giving him my name wouldn't make too much of a difference. Then I had an idea, I heard once that if you made yourself seem more like an actual person instead of just a play thing, the killer might hesitate to kill you._

_ "__My name is Katherine. I'm twelve years old. I was born on December 10, 2000. I have a little brother named Andrew. My parents are both school teachers. Um, my favorite color is blue. I had a cat named Jackpot who died last August who I loved dearly. He was my best friend, so it sucked having my best friend and keeper of my secrets die. I have a dog named Paige and… wait! Why isn't Paige barking? Did you _kill _my dog? Paige?" I jumped up and ran to my dog's kennel where I saw my dog laying still. _

_ "__She's fine, just sleeping," the man said. I studied him to see if I could tell whether or not he was lying. He didn't look like he was lying, but I felt better when my dog let out a little snore. I looked over the man; he was wearing a light blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans with brown cowboy boots. He had shoulder length honey blonde hair, golden eyes, and weirdly pale skin. He reminded me of a character from _Twilight_, one of my favorite book series._

_ "__What's your name then?" I asked him curiously, sitting down besides my dog's kennel with my hand on the lock. I didn't trust him, but I figured that if he tried to approach me I could let my dog attack him. _

_ "__Jasper Whitlock, ma'am, Major Jasper Whitlock," he said with a large smile. Either he was smiling because he was teasing me or because he thought I finally trusted him, either way he was not making me happy. I narrowed my eyes at him._

_ "__Yeah, and I'm Isabella Swan. Now who are you really," I asked annoyed. He sighed and shook his head._

_ "__I should have known you wouldn't believe me that easily. Alright Katherine, let me prove it to you. Tell me what you want me to bring you from your room," I shrugged._

_ "__Umm, my blue nail polish," I told him, hoping it would take him long enough to find it that I could make it out of the house and back gate before he came back. He nodded and before I could even start to stand up, he was back in front of me holding out my blue nail polish. I stumbled back._

_ "__How, how did you do that?" I stuttered out. He sighed and bent down to pick me up. I didn't struggle. I already knew that if I tried to run away he would be able to get me, so I settled for shaking in fear._

_ "__I'm a vampire Katherine, but I think you've already guessed that. I see that you've read _Twilight _already so that will make this easier. Katherine, _Twilight_ isn't just some fictional story. Bella actually wrote that after she became a vampire. She used her journal entries to recall the things that happened in her human life, but there are a few things that she changed around. Let's start with the wolves. The people of La Push actually shift as children at around the age of ten. What happened to Jacob Black was just him getting the Alpha title from his father and the power and obligations that went with it. As for vampires, there is actually something big she left out. There is a mate; a partner that a vampire can be with and love, but then there is also a Mate; that vampire's soul mate. A vampire's soul mate is the other half of their soul. Usually a vampire will have a mate before they meet their soul mate, but I haven't. You see, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella are all soul mates. That's why he cared so much about her soul and was able to resist drinking her blood when they met. Edward didn't mention or know that they were soul mates until he completely overcame his bloodlust."_

_ "__Okay, but, what does any of that have to do with me? What about you and Alice?" I asked._

_ "__That's another thing that Bella didn't mention. She thought it would make her seem more special if Edward was the only single one there. Alice and I were always just best friends. Alice actually met her own soul mate, Brandon, about ten years ago. Katherine, you're my soul mate," he ended slowly._

_ "__What? Me?" He nodded, "But, what, how?" He gave me a little smirk._

_ "__We're not just going to fall in love sweetheart; you're only twelve, when you're older. Right now we're just going to be best friends, confidents. That is, if you accept me," he told me. I looked up into his captivating gold eyes and saw the hope there. I sighed._

_ "__Well, I'd be crazy if I accepted and crazy if I didn't so, Mr. Whitlock, I guess you're in luck," his answering grin made it worth it. I lost myself in him beauty and felt dazed for a minute until finally snapping back into the real world. _

_ "__Stupid dazzling vampires," I muttered. He laughed and I realized that I would make it my goal to hear that amazing sound any day._

_ "__So dear, is there anything else you want to know?" I nodded eagerly, "Alright, go ahead and ask."_

_ "__Does Hogwarts exist as well?"_

So yes, at twelve years old I found out that I was the Mate of a vampire. I happily realized that I didn't need to be a book character to have a happy ending; at least, I hoped I would.


	2. Chapter 1 (Thursday, September 9, 2015)

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I just want to say this now, before anyone could get sad, that this story is going to switch from past to present each chapter. This chapter is the present, but the next chapter will continue about a day after the prologue left off. I decided to do it that way, so that I could go through Katherine's childhood, but still show how things are progressing at the present time. If anyone gets confused between which chapter is the past and which one is the present, there will always be a date under the chapter number. This chapter isn't necissarly important, but it gives you an idea of how the relationship between Jasper and Katie at the present time.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! I want to know what everyone thinks! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters from Twilight. I own Brandon, Katherine, Katherine's mother, father, and brother, and the plot of this story. As for the god of war reference, credit goes to IdreamofEddy in her story Colliding Meteors.**

* * *

Chapter One

(Thursday, September 9, 2015)

I looked up at Forks High school with a sigh. Today is my first day of High School and my first time going to school since we arrived in Forks, Washington mid-July. Luckily, I wasn't going to be the only outsider that was starting here. On both sides of me were my friends and soon-to-be-boyfriend/soul mate; Jasper, Rosalie, and Brandon Hale, Alice and Edward Cullen, Isabella and Emmett McCarty, Charles Black and Charles' imprint, Maria Pittle. Apparently, the events of _Twilight _occurred over one hundred and twenty years ago and by now, everyone from then had already died and the Cullen's files had all mysteriously disappeared. My friends and mate were really old.

If anyone asks or gets suspicious that the Cullen's have the exact same names and looks, the cover up is that Stephanie Meyer is their "Aunt" and decided to base the characters off of them. In reality, Stephanie Meyer is a vampire who the Cullen's hired to go to book signings and make public appearances. I often feel like my whole life was a lie when the Cullen's tell me these kinds of things.

I was honestly surprised my parents had even agreed to move here, but I guess I should have already learned that Carlisle and Esme Cullen can do anything. Apparently, when Doctor Cullen recommends someone, everyone rushes to do whatever possible to get them here. My parents are school teachers; my mom teaches elementary school and my dad teaches high school. I, unluckily, have my dad as a teacher for one of my classes this year.

Jasper could feel my nerves about starting High School and reached over to squeeze my hand. I looked at him and gave him a small smile before leaning against him. Jasper was my rock, the one thing I could count on always being there for me. Even though we had are arguments, and we have a lot, I know that he will always love me, even if it isn't a romantic love yet, although Jasper tells me that our feelings are shifting from friendship love to romantic love.

I remembered back on the fight Jasper and I had had before my family and I moved here.

_"Jasper! There is absolutely no way you are going to be one of my teachers when I start high school in Forks. No way. I am not, absolutely not, going to date my teacher," I told him, glaring. He pouted, yes, the Major of the Southern Vampire Wars just pouted at me._

_"But I'm your Mate! It wouldn't be wrong because you and I were destined to be together. Plus, I don't want to go through high school again!" He was whining by the end. I was absolutely positive that I was the only person that would ever see Jasper Whitlock pout and whine, well, except for Alice. Alice was his best friend. I wondered what the rest of the world's reaction would be if they saw the god of war pout and whine. It was time to use a different tactic to get my way._

_"__Okay, I guess you're right," he nodded and grinned, so I continued, "I guess I'll just go to high school, pretending to be a single woman with all of the horny teenage boys trying to get in my pants," I said this with a sad sigh, "I guess, as long as you're happy I'll try to keep them away from me, to keep them from touching me. It won't be an easy task, a few of them will probably be able to put an arm around me, all because they wouldn't know I was taken, that I belonged to someone else." Jasper growled lowly and I hid my grin behind my hand._

_"__They will not touch what is mine. I won't let them! There is no way I'm letting you go to a high school without me by your side, claiming you as mine," he said with a furious expression on his face._

_"__Are you sure Jasper? I mean, I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. I'm sure that I could befriend someone like Mike Newton and he wouldn't let any other boy touch me either," I tried not to laugh._

_"__Mine!" he roared. Yeah, probably shouldn't have mentioned Mike. I jumped up off of my small, twin sized bed. At fourteen I thought I should have at least a queen sized one though. Jasper agreed and offered to buy me one, but I thought my parents would be really suspicious/freaked out if they walked into my room one day and saw a new bed. I ran towards my door, hoping to escape before he could once again rub his scent all over me, but before I could get there, he was in front of me. I didn't struggle as he slung me softly over his shoulder and carried me back to my bed. I knew the drill. _

I had won, of course, but now I had a super possessive-dominant vampire mate glaring at every boy that walked within five feet of me. The bell rang and I looked at Alice, Brandon, Bella, and Edward who had first period with me. _Apparently, _it was just luck that I had one of those four with me in every class. At least, that's what Jasper had told me. I didn't believe him one bit. I was almost one hundred percent positive that this was completely his fault.

Alice, Brandon, Bella, Edward, and I were all starting as freshmen, while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all sophomores. Jasper wanted to start with me, but we had all decided that he looked too old to be a freshman, as he was turned when he was nineteen when he was turned. Alice hooked her arm with mine and grabbed Brandon's hand with the hand in her other arm and started walking quickly. I upped my pace and walked with her and Brandon. Edward and Bella were behind us, whispering to each other softly and looking at each other with love filled eyes. Alice looked at them when she saw me looking and then glanced back at me smirking.

"Gross, isn't it?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"I'm not sure it was this bad in the books," I told her with a small smile.

Alice nodded in understanding, "They seem to fall more and more in love each day." She shook her head in mock sadness.

I threw myself down at the lunch table where Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper we're already sitting. Brandon had grabbed Alice's hand right after the bell rang and dragged her away, most likely to a janitor's closet. I shivered in horror just thinking about it. I felt Jasper scoot his chair closer to me and his arm rest across my shoulders. I could feel his cold breath against my neck for a minute before he spoke.

"What's wrong darling?" he said in that sexy southern accent of his. I shivered in desire and I heard him laugh, feeling my emotions. Hey, I may only be fourteen, but that doesn't mean I can't desire a guy, not to mention my own soul mate, and could you really blame me? Jasper was one hot boy.

"I hate school, I absolutely loath it. I got homework and it's the first day! How am I going to survive four years of this madness? The only good thing here is you and this pizza!" I told him. I heard him laugh.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, "What about me? I'm amazing, aren't I Rosie?" I looked at him for a minute with a raised eyebrow and then took another bite of my pizza.

"Emmett, sweetie, shut up," Rosalie said in a sickly sweet voice. I laughed and chocked on my pizza. This was one of the reasons I loved Rose.

I finished my lunch right before the bell rang. I would have been done sooner, but I kept getting distracted by Jasper kissing the top of my head, Emmett questioning me about how long it would be until I let Jasper kiss me, and Rose and Alice explaining to me why I should start buying my undergarments at Victoria's Secret instead of a normal clothing store. All in all it was a very embarrassing lunch, especially when my Dad walked over to our table and gave me a kiss on my cheek before asking his 'baby girl' how the first day of the beginning of the end of my childhood years went. Yeah, my parents were weird.

When the bell rang I stood up and walked with Jasper to my next class. I walked slowly because I was not looking forward to being my father's student this period. We walked by the door and Jasper leaned down to kiss my cheek, but he was interrupted.

"Mr. Hale! Please get your lips away from my daughter and move on to your class!" My dad called from his desk. I sighed and cringed as I saw the kids around us stop and look. I turned bright red and hurriedly walked to my desk. Yep, it was official, high school sucked.


	3. Chapter 2 (Sunday, May 15, 2013)

**Sorry for not updating in so long! Here's the next chapter. Basicly, the chapters are going to switch from past to present so everyone can go along with the story and see how Katie's introduced to the characters. The next chapter will be in the past again** **because** **I decided to split this chapter into two parts. **

**Please Review!**

**I don't own Twilight**.

Chapter Two

(Sunday, May 15, 2013)

I woke up the next morning bright and early, saddened that I wasn't going to see Jasper again until this evening. He had to leave right before my parents came home and go back to the Cullen's house in Mad River, California. It was apparently only two hours away from here in Murrieta if he's running. The Cullen's didn't know about me yet, except for Alice of course. She saw a vision of Jasper meeting me. Edward didn't find out because both Alice and Jasper have had a lot of time to practice blocking their thoughts from him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by voices and loud sounds coming from outside. I looked outside, surprised to see a moving truck parked next door. We were having new neighbors moving in? I saw a boy around my age look at the window I was staring out of and give me a shy smile and a small wave. I turned bright red as I realized that I was still in my pajamas and my hair wasn't brushed. I gave him a small smile in return and dropped the curtain. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair, and ran to my parent's room.

"Mom, can I go out front and meet our new neighbors?" I asked as I shook her awake. She groaned and rolled over.

"You want to go outside, by yourself, and meet the new neighbors? Who are strangers?" Okay, so I had a reputation of being afraid of absolutely everything. What normal person would keep a knife in the bathroom with them? I gave my mom a sickly sweet smile.

"I just saw that the people moving in had a child my age and wanted to meet them. Maybe I could actually make a friend with someone who lives closer to here," I tell her. She studies me closely.

"Is it a boy?" She asks slowly. I blush and nod my head. She grins and rolls her eyes, "Is he cute?" I nod again even slower than before.

"I would have tried to make friends even if it was a girl, mom. The boy seems to be my age and I really want to see if we can become friends. You know I've always wanted to have a best friend who lived next door. It would just be so cliché," I told her with a grin, sighing happily at the thought of having what those book characters had. The only thing that would have to change in my imagination would be that I and this boy couldn't fall in love during high school. I already have my very own vampire. I giggled inwardly at the thought.

"Alright sweetheart, go have fun, but remember to stay safe and not go in their house or car. I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped or something," my mom said with an eye roll. I slightly pouted; my mother was always making fun of my fears. I recovered though and gave her and a kiss on the cheek. I ran away and out of their room, but gave my mom a small wave.

"Love you Mommy! If you can't find me I'm probably in the neighbors' basement or in their car screaming for help!" I yelled before running out the front door and into the front yard. I slowed down as I got closer to the moving truck, thinking of where best to stand to get away fastest if I needed to. I didn't have long as the same boy I saw earlier climbed out of the back of the moving truck carrying a large box. When he spotted me a few seconds later he set the box down on the ground a gracefully walker over to me, something that surprised me for two reasons; one, he was a boy, and two, he seemed to be rather largely built.

I took a moment to study him as he walked over to me. He had a russet skin color, but looked somehow pale at the same time. His eyes were a dark green that shinned with excitement and joy, yet a tinge of mischief. His lips were pulled into a large grin. His hair was a deep brown color with small highlights of dark bronze. He was wearing a dark grey shirt that was pulled tight, but I guessed that had less to do about showing off his amazing muscles and more to do with it being an older shirt that had seen the wash a few too many times. He was wearing a pair of or dark grey cargo shorts.

He leaned down and hugged me once he reached me and I pulled back, shocked. My reaction didn't seem to faze him at all. He looked down at me from his five foot four height, "It's nice to meet you Katherine, I've heard a lot about you," he told me. I took a step back with wide eyes and thought to myself, Great! So the first person I get over the fear of speaking with strangers with is a stalker. I took another slow step back preparing to sprint back into my house.

"Charles Billy Black, you stop scaring that poor girl!" I heard a bell like voice yell from the front porch of my stalkers house. I quickly turned to look at the woman standing there. She was about average height with bronze hair that fell to the center of her back. I didn't take long to look though; still scared of taking my eyes off of Mr. Stalker who was still too close for comfort.

"Awe, Nessie! Let the boy have his fun!" Another voice said from the side of the house. My eyes bulged at the statement. Let him have his fun with me? What was that supposed to mean? I quickly turned around and started running for my house, yelling for my mom and dad. I did not plan on dying this way, especially after just meeting my very own vampire soul mate. I was caught though and a hand covered my mouth. I struggled in my captors arms.

"We're not going to hurt you Katie, I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just joking and you took it the wrong way. Will you let us explain," I thought about it for a moment before nodding. I decided that if I hadn't agreed he wouldn't have let me go. He let me down slowly and I turned around to face the family of three. The adult male who looked just like his son except his hair was darker and his eyes were almost black, had his arm around the beautiful woman that was earlier standing on the porch. They were now standing behind their son.

"Hello sweetie," the woman said, "This is my son, Charles Black, and my husband, Jacob Black. My name is Renesmee Cullen-Black. I believe you've heard of us?"


End file.
